


Wool socks and the lack thereof

by Saraste



Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All for the sake of fashion Legolas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, Exasperated Gimli, M/M, Winter, Wool Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes, Gimli despairs of Legolas' clothing choices durinf the winter. But thankfully Legolas has his own ideas about warming up.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Wool socks and the lack thereof

‘My feet are cold!’ Legolas wailed, as he stomped inside behind Gimli.

‘Well, you should have worn the woollen socks I suggested, but _no,_ you were too _good_ for them.’

Legolas gave him a dirty look, the tip of his nose red from the cold. ‘You know how I feel about socks,’ he sniffs. Then he stuck out his leg, his foot inside a rather dainty boot. ‘And what sock would _fit_ here?’

Gimli, who was taking off his own sensible, fur-lined winter boots, with which he was wearing a pair of knitted woolen socks with a pattern of silver stars on a blue backdrop colour. ‘Which is why you _need_ proper winter boots instead of those flimsy things, like I have told you a million times.’

Legolas’ boots were currently being put away neatly side by side, and he was hopping in place, his frozen feet most likely prickling with a thousand knives, now they were inside where it was warm and he could finally thaw. ‘And I’ve told you a million times, I’m not getting any clunky boots!’ Then he disappeared with a huff, golden mane almost hitting Gimli across the face as he turned, flinging his winter coat onto the floor, and headed for their bedroom.

With a sigh, Gimli dutifully picked up Legolas coat and hung it on it’s peg beside his own, then he followed. He had an inkling where this was headed, and while he liked the end result, he really needed to get it into Legolas’ stubborn head that he really _needed_ proper foot gear for cold winter days.

The door of their bedroom stood ajar and there was a trail of clothes across the floor from the hallway all the way up to their bed, which was more of a blanket nest in the winter, and where Legolas now was, making a statement, or rather, a seduction.

‘You’re not getting any warmer like that,’ Gimli commented, his hands on his hips, surveying the sight laid for his enjoyment, the careless arrangement of limbs. _Naked limbs._

Legolas grinned. ‘I was planning on you warming me up. _Thoroughly_. Are you saying you don’t want to?’

Gimli took his knitted jumper off and started to stalk toward the bed, which was all the answer Legolas needed to grab the lube.


End file.
